


Cosplay Treat

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [33]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin and Makoto dress up for Haru's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Treat

“Does this really look alright?”

Makoto tugged down the (indecently) tiny skirt and plucked at the pink bow over his chest. The white material there was pulled tight over his pecks and the thought passed through Rin’s head that if Makoto was a girl, he’d be an incredibly busty one. He was pretty busty as it was. And the outfit certainly didn’t help, stretching over the planes of his body, hugging every curve and dip of his torso until the green skirt flared out over his hips to (just barely) cover what was between his legs. Rin was pretty sure he could already see some lower butt-cheek and Makoto hadn’t even had to bend over. The little tiara (circlet? Whatever. Rin wasn’t sure) on his head made him look cute and at the same like he’d stepped out of some kind of fairytale. The boots just made his legs look even longer and the gloves…there was something about elbow length gloves that made the person wearing them seem very proper and clean. And it made Rin want to ruin it.

His own outfit was a stripper’s version of a tuxedo - cuffs and a collar with a bow at his neck, tight black boxer-briefs with some white detailing over the front of it, highlighting his bulge, and a masquerade style mask that only covered his eyes.

“Just one last bit…” He grinned as he swept back his red hair and placed the top hat on his head, excited and somewhat predatory all at once. “You look amazing, babe. Haru’s going to love it!”

It was at that moment that they heard footsteps outside of the door and the scrape of a key sliding into place. As the key turned, they scrambled into position around the little coffee table in the centre of the room, with Rin hurriedly lighting a small birthday candle. There was a large piece of grilled mackerel on a plate - courtesy of Makoto’s cooking skills and his abundance of chances to practice this particular dish - and that was what he stuck the candle into.

The lock clicked as the key turned and the door opened, Haru stepping into the little apartment to the sight of the mackerel and a united shout from his lovers:

“Happy Birthday, Haru!”

And from the way his eyes lit up, it was plain to see that he was delighted to have Sailor Makoto and Tuxedo Rin at his service tonight.


End file.
